Butterfly x Penguin
by merryfortune
Summary: [Reigisa Week 2016] Short and sweet drabbles inspired by Iwatobi's "Butterfly" and "Penguin".
1. Hand Holding

**Reigisa Week**

 **January 10** **th** **– "Hand Holding"**

Rei and Nagisa had only "gone official" a few days ago. It felt good, not having to hide the attraction and love they felt for each other. Although, based on Kou's comments and allusions, it seems that their attempts to hide it were pretty transparent. But still, it did feel good to be out there.

However, Rei didn't really like being out like that whilst in public. Nagisa, he was a completely different story. He did not care who knew or the consequences. But neither was really aware of that. These were just feelings simpering down the beneath the surface as presumptions about one another and themselves; unconfirmed possibilities.

'Let's go shopping. That'd be a fun date, right?' Nagisa suggested one morning over the phone.

'Uh, yeah, sure, definitely.' Rei replied.

'Meet me outside my place before ten then? Make sure you look extra nice.' Nagisa spoke like a whirlwind that Rei couldn't help but agree with.

Nagisa waited outside and soon saw Rei arrive. 'Rei-chan!' he called out exuberantly.

'Hi.' Rei replied, shyly.

'So, let's go on our first official date.' Nagisa grinned and Rei flustered. Nagisa grabbed Rei's hands and pulled him along like a toy with a string.

At first, Rei didn't mind because they were on a quiet street but that soon changed as they actually got to the open-air mall. People were there and people were staring. Little children pointed at how unusual it was for two males to be holding hands. Some people made comments that sounded like mean-hearted whispers; naturally they went ignored. Every now and again, a girl would glance at them and nod knowingly or blush. Rei had no clue what that meant but it just added to the total level of discomfort.

His only consolation in this embarrassing mess was that Nagisa's hands were amazing to hold. They were small, kind of delicate and girlish but it didn't matter. they were soft and they intertwined with Rei's hand so perfectly it felt like they were two parts of a whole like jigsaw puzzle fits.

Nagisa glanced at Rei. Rei's face was a deep shade of red and his fingers were beginning to dig into Nagisa's hand. 'Are you okay?' he asked.

'N-No.' Rei admitted with a stutter.

'Aw, how come?' Nagisa asked; their stroll lolled into an even slower pace. 'Are you not having fun? Because I've never been happier than right now.'

That hit Rei straight into heart like he had been pierced by a cherub's arrow. He smiled, albeit awkwardly. He blushed. 'That's g-great, Nagisa-kun.'

'No, no, tell me what's wrong.' Nagisa asked, his eyebrows were upturned and he sounded genuinely concerned for his boyfriend.

'I-I just don't like how everyone's staring at us. We're only holding hands.' Rei said.

'Would you like me to stop... holding hands with you? Because I'm fine with that.' Nagisa said.

Rei smiled earnestly and he loosened his grip on Nagisa. Nagisa loosened his grip on Rei. Their hands fell apart but their fingertips were still so close that it still appeared as though they were holding hands. Rei leaned in, red as beet, and pecked Nagisa's cheek. 'Thanks. We can hold hands later, when there's no one to stare.' Rei murmured.

'Can more happen?' Nagisa asked, devilishly.

'Only if absolutely no one is around.' Rei exclaimed and he had no clue as to what Nagisa was trying to allude to. Did he mean kisses or did he mean something more?

'Promise me!' Nagisa demanded.

'Okay, it's a promise.' Rei said and he pecked Nagisa's other cheek before adding a bit more space between them. Nagisa's smile was a happy glow.


	2. Alternate Universe

**Reigisa Week**

 **January 11** **th** **– "AU"**

It was a real shame that the school had to put an end to the Swimming Club before it could even begin.

Haru had been snavelled up by the Art Club as soon as the president had found out that the Swimming Club had been cancelled. Haru was now learning to define his art style and learning to use other mediums. He found it okay. Makoto joined the Gardening Club as he thought it would be peaceful. He was right and the vegetables he was now growing at the school were delicious in nabe. Makoto liked being part of the Gardening Club.

Nagisa however was unsure of what Club he wanted to join now that swimming was off the table. Rei had other ideas. Rei had been heartbroken when he learned that they couldn't resurrect the old Swimming Club but he had come to terms with it; more than the other boys for expected reasons.

But as soon as Rei knew it was safe, he approached Nagisa with a cattish smile. 'You are joining the Track Team.' he said. He expected brattish resistance from Nagisa who paused, put a finger to his lips and his eyes glazed over with what Rei assumed to be consideration.

'Okay.' Nagisa decided shortly. That defied all of Rei's expectations.

'Pardon, repeat that.' Rei said. His eyes were wide.

'Well, if I get to be with Rei-chan then it sounds fine to me. Besides, I like running and jumping. It sounds fun.' Nagisa replied with added reasoning. Rei had to admit, that sounded logical considering Nagisa's priorities. 'Where do I sign up?' Nagisa asked.

'Oh, um, just follow me. I'll take you to the team's captain.' Rei said.

After school, the duo signed up for the Track Team. Rei regained his old position as a pole vaulter but Nagisa meanwhile was unsure of what he was going to do. He stood to the side and watched as all his new teammates went about, doing what they did. It looked fun and Nagisa wouldn't mind trying it all.

'So, what are you good at?' the coach asked Nagisa.

'Breaststroke.' Nagisa replied as seriously as possible, without cracking a smile. Rei heard and his lips quibbled. He wanted to laugh so bad but he knew he couldn't. The coach smiled and put his hands on his hips. 'Don't appreciate smart-mouth comments around here.'

'Well, what I meant was...' Nagisa said and he tried to find his words. 'I am good at breathing techniques and forward strokes, so is there anything similar?'

'Running. Could try pole vaulting...' the coach said.

Nagisa's eyes lit up. 'Pole vaulting. That's what Rei-chan does. I'll try it.' Nagisa said and he marched off. He grabbed Rei's hand and pulled him aside, closer to where the pole vaulting set-up was. 'How do I pole vault?' he asked, slightly desperate.

'Oh, it's simply really...' Rei began and then divulged into a longwinded spiel about things Nagisa did not care about. Nagisa stared blankly, impressed by Rei's memory recall and explanation skills. Nagisa didn't stop holding Rei's hands for the five minutes that Rei's speech ran for.

Rei paused and Nagisa didn't even notice. 'Are you listening?' he asked.

'Absolutely.' Nagisa lied.

'I don't believe you.' Rei said bluntly.

'But I was, trust me. See, I could totally do the, uh, thingy.' Nagisa said.

Nagisa dashed off to the line and waited for his turn. Spotters set up around the mats and someone handed him a pole. They set the bar quite low but Nagisa didn't seem to notice because to him, it was still quite tall. Rei fretted on the sidelines.

Nagisa grinned widely and waved at Rei. 'Don't focus on me, focus on your technique!' Rei shouted and Nagisa winked at him. Nagisa ran up and dug the pole into the ground. He managed to lift himself onto the ground and Nagisa dearly hoped that this would be just like the high jumping he had done once during elementary school because if memory served correct, then he would be fairly decent at this.

Nagisa lifted himself up and tried to slide over the bar. Instead, he lost momentum and landed on the squishy mats with a thud. Rei yelped and ran over to Nagisa. The spotters were calm and quite certain that Nagisa was fine. He didn't even touch the bar and he was still quite square in the middle of the mats.

'Are you okay?' Rei asked.

'I'm fine.' Nagisa chuckled. 'But I don't think pole vaulting is quite for me.'

'You almost had it. Bit more technique theory and study, you could be quite good at it.' Rei said and he helped Nagisa up. Nagisa laughed again.

'No, I'm good. I think I'll stick to relay running maybe or the sprints.' Nagisa said. His back ached a little bit but he felt better with Rei worrying over him.


	3. I Don't Want to Give Up

**Reigisa Week**

 **January 12** **th** **– "I Don't Want to Give Up"**

 **[AN:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ **No clue when this is set.]**

Nagisa glared at Rei with an impassioned rigor. 'I don't want to give up.' he proclaimed, defiantly and Rei sighed. His brows were upturned and there was a longing of sorts in his eyes.

'This is completely different from any race I've ever swam before. I'm so nervous, Nagisa-kun. This is our last race together as part of the Iwatobi Swim Club. I really want to leave the last race on a good note. What... What if I do something wrong?'

Nagisa huffed. His eyes were alight with passion. 'The worst thing you can do right now is give up, Rei-chan but I believe in you. Your stroke is the most beautiful thing in the world and don't you dare think otherwise. We can do this. Because a medley isn't an individual race. You have you have _me_. We can do this together.' Nagisa said.

A small smile eased onto Rei's face. 'I understand.'

'Now, good. Go and get changed, lazybones.' Nagisa said and he crossed his arms, indignant. Rei laughed, just a little bit. 'Also, for good luck, lean down a bit.' Nagisa said.

Rei was confused but he leaned down closer to Nagisa. Who quickly came closer again. Rei could feel Nagisa's breath on his cheek. 'For good luck.' Nagisa said impishly. Nagisa pecked Rei's cheek. 'Now, get going.' Nagisa said and he even took Rei's hand and dragged him towards the showers rather than loitering where they were.

Rei was as red as his glasses. He still wasn't comfortable with public displays of affection, even small ones like chaste pecks.


	4. Astrology

**Reigisa Week**

 **January 13** **th** **– "Astrology"**

 **[AN: AU WHERE EVERY SPORTS ANIME TAKES PLACE AT THE SAME SCHOOL. I'm sorry, I'm MidoTaka trash and with a prompt like "Astrology", it can't be contained.]**

 **Rei is a Sagittarius**

 **Nagisa is a Leo**

'I just got a bizarre text from someone who hasn't contacted me in, a year or two.' Rei said as he inspected his phone.

'Who's it from? Do I know them?' Nagisa said and he offered Rei a box of pocky. Rei shook his head.

'Takao Kazunari. We went to the same Junior High School.' Rei replied.

'Yep, don't know him. What's the text say, if you don't mind?' Nagisa said.

Rei cleared his throat. "Yo, Ryuugazaki, I know it's been forever but do you know where I can find the closest professional swimsuit shop? I hear you know that sort of things nowadays. Please, it's urgent. My life hangs in the balance. My BF'll kill me if I can't help me track this down for him. He's such astrology nerd. Sorry, rambling, can you help?"

'That is bizarre.' Nagisa said.

'Especially considering he said "BF". I thought he was straight. I wonder how he found out that I'm part of the swimming club...' Rei said.

Rei sent a text back. 'This easily the weirdest text I've ever been sent and you send me "shower thoughts" and "night blogging" and "shitposts".' Rei said.

'An astrology freak boyfriend... yeah, even I couldn't come up with that at two am... I'm a Leo... and you're a Sagittarius. I wonder if they're compatible.'

'I'll text Takao. Maybe he can tell us.' Rei said and he sent another text.

He got a reply not too long after. Rei read it aloud:

 **Thanks** **(** **◡‿◡✿** **)** **Life saver. Oh and I asked Shin-chan and he said that fire signs usually go well together. And some** ❤ **lovey-dovey mushy stuff** ✨ **which you'd probs not be interested in**

'I think we're soul mates.' Nagisa said and he picked out a stick of pocky from his box. Rei blushed.


	5. Body Mod

**Reigisa Week**

 **January 14** **th** **– "Body Mod"**

[AN: I wanted to write non-binary!Nagisa.]

Nagisa had come over to Rei's place but he hadn't said much which was unusual for the motor mouth. He'd only been here five minutes but still, that was more than enough time to start quibbling about nonsense.

Rei fetched Nagisa a glass of water whilst he sat at the table. 'Are you okay, Nagisa-kun? You seem... off today. Are you not feeling well?'

'No, no, I'm fine. I just... have something to say and I don't know if I'm ready to say it yet.' Nagisa replied.

'Well, you don't have to say it right away, I suppose. But I'm always willing to listen, that's one of the things about having a significant other. You always have an ear to vent to.' Rei replied.

'No, not angry at anyone...' Nagisa said. 'I'm ready to say it, I know I am. I just... don't know how this is going to affect our relationship.'

Rei sat down next to Nagisa and took his hand. He cupped it and rubbed it soothingly. 'You can tell me anything and I won't get mad.'

'Swear?' Nagisa said.

'Swear.' Rei affirmed.

'Pinkie promise?' Nagisa asked.

'If necessary.' Rei replied. Nagisa hook his pinkie around Rei's.

'I'm good now.' Nagisa said but he didn't let go of Rei's pinkie.

'Then go ahead at your own pace.' Rei said.

'I-I think I'm non-binary. I'm like, really sure.' Nagisa blurted out. His words melded against each other.

Rei smiled warmly. 'I'm glad you told me and I don't love you any less.' Rei said and for once it was Nagisa left in flusters and blush.

'thanks... Rei-chan. I love you so much.' Nagisa said and Rei smiled earnestly. 'And, um, I think I want to wear a binder. Can we go out and buy one? Now?'

Rei became stern. 'Not until I do my research. I want you to bind properly if that's what you desire. I'm not well versed with some of the finer nuances of gender... Give me a moment. I hear that ace bandages don't work well and how do I get you adjusted to a binder?'

Nagisa giggled. He had an amazing boyfriend.


	6. Glasses

**Reigisa Week**

 **January 15** **th** **– "Glasses"**

Rei and Nagisa sat opposite with their legs intertwined. It was a cool, autumnal afternoon outside. 'Let me try on your glasses.' Nagisa begged with grabby hands. Rei backed away with redden cheeks.

'No.' he barked stern. 'You'll get them dirty.'

'But I wanna try them on.' Nagisa whined.

Nagisa's whines were high pitched and demanding but lethal when combined with those sparkly eyes of his. Rei tried to avert his gaze but Nagisa's eyes were drawing him in. He huffed. 'Fine.' Rei admitted defeat. Nagisa's face lit up with a joyous smile.

'Thank you.' he replied.

Rei took off his glasses and what he could see before blurred. He squinted at Nagisa who looked nowhere near as cute as he usually did. Rei was hesitant but he put his glasses on Nagisa. The red frames were a stark contrast again Nagisa's skin and ruddy eyes. Rei smiled, a bit wobbly.

Nagisa's fingertips brushed the frames and Rei's hands. Rei hadn't let go of his glasses, very much afraid that Nagisa would do something that would damage his very expensive glasses. 'Please be careful.' Rei begged.

'I will, I will.' Nagisa huffed. 'Wow!'

Through Rei's glasses, the world was very much distorted to Nagisa's eyes. Rei didn't look nearly as attractive as he usually did with his glasses on Nagisa. Nagisa giggled. His boyfriend looked like he was lumpy and bumpy, kind of like a potato.

'Okay, okay, that's enough. Anymore and your eyes will get damaged.' Rei scolded.

'Aww, but I was just having fun. You look like a funhouse mirror.' Nagisa said.

'That's not a good thing. And you look like your phone screen. Now let me have my glasses back.' Rei said and he tugged on the red frames. Nagisa tugged back. 'Nagisa, we are not having a tug-of-war with my glasses.' Rei warned.

Nagisa rolled his eye. That was not his intention at all. He let go of the glasses and let Rei put them back on his face where he belonged.

You look much better now, they both mused to themselves whilst smiling at their significant other.


	7. Free Space

**Reigisa Week**

 **January 16** **th** **– "Free Space"**

Nagisa and Rei were sprawled out on the top of the hill. Rei was uncomfortably, the grass was making his back itchy but Nagisa seemed fine. It had been his idea to stay out late just to watch the stars. They snuck out and gone to a far part of town so they had privacy.

The stars glittered above them. Space was a celestial abyss, cold and dark, yet it was of much remarkable beauty.

Rei pointed out a few common constellations and Nagisa was delighted. Rei continued to talk about the stars and Nagisa ended up watching Rei. The way he talked, the way the soft breeze sifted through his hair, and the way he pointed out the stars. He kept his arm straight and clear. Rei was entrancing to watch and Nagisa was star-struck because of it.

'I love you.' Nagisa murmured and Rei's face reddened.

'I love you too.' Rei replied.

Nagisa turned his head again. His childlike face lit up with joy. 'What do you think it would be like to swim through space?' he asked.

'I think it would be terrifying because you've implied a situation wherein we are would be near-naked – in space, a place without oxygen or gravity. We'd die.' Rei replied and Nagisa chuckled. That was such a _Rei_ answer.

'No, I mean, like, if we could without dying.' Nagisa said. 'Like, if we were some kind of stardust spirit or something.'

Rei paused. 'I suppose, it would be the second most beautiful thing I have ever seen. The stars, glimmering and flitting about, the way the planet rotates slowly around the sun and the way the moon catches the light. I think it would be gorgeous.'

Nagisa was still hung up about the funny thing he said. 'Second most beautiful thing?' Nagisa said and he faced Rei. Rei met his gaze with a gentle, sheepish smile.

'Yes, second most beautiful.' Rei affirmed.

'What's the most beautiful thing?' Nagisa asked.

'Do you even have to ask?' Rei alluded. 'You.'

Nagisa giddily pounced on Rei with an affectionate tackle. He kissed Rei's jawline and along his neck; making him squirm. Rei squeaked awkwardly but didn't stop him. 'You're too good for me!' Nagisa chuckled and he hugged Rei tightly. Rei chastely pecked Nagisa's cheek then tried to separate them. He couldn't stop smiling though; neither could.

Beneath the ceiling of stars pressed against inky darkness and the unknown, this was their most romantic date yet.


End file.
